Shadows Demigods and Magic
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: This is a Harry Potter, Yugioh, and Percy Jackson crossover. AU for all three universes so if you don't like that don't read this story. Full summary is in the first chapter. Rated T due to paranoia.


**Summary: **This is a Harry Potter, Yugioh, and Percy Jackson crossover. A known fact is that the Greek and Roman gods have Demigod children. But what's not as known is that other Pantheons such as the Egyptians also have mortal children from time to time. The Millennium Item holders as well as Harry, who inherits the scales, are Egyptian Demi-gods. Instead of going to Camp Half-Blood however they go to a camp in Europe though they do meet the campers from Camp Half-Blood. AU for all three series don't like don't read? Takes place immediately after Battle City and summer before Fourth year. Before Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Some extra Egyptian god cards exist but they aren't as powerful as the main three.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story but the plot.

Egyptian Demigods Profiles

Harry Potter

Age: 13 almost 14

Mother: Ma'at in the mortal form of Lily Potter nee Evans

Father: James Potter

Item: Millennium Scales

Deck: Based on Various Mythologies

Harry discovers who his mother really was when unexpectedly the Dursleys take them with him on a trip to Domino Japan. His deck is gifted to him by Pegasus before the Egyptian Demigods head for the European haven.

Yugi Muto

Age: 15

Father: Horus

Mother: Unnamed

Grandfather: Solomon Muto

Item: Millennium Puzzle

Yami: Atem

Deck: Canon

Yugi along with the other Millennium Item Holders discovers his heritage after meeting Harry in Domino.

Marik Ishtar

Age: 15

Mother: Isis

Father: Unnamed

Sister: Ishizu

Item: Millennium Eye (Formerly the Millennium Rod)

Yami: Malik (Banished to the Shadows by Atem)

Deck: Canon

He gives the rod to Seto when ordered to do so by his mother when the Egyptian gods and Goddesses claim their children. Ryo gives him the eye Akefia stole from Pegasus at that time as well.

Ishizu Ishtar

Age: 17

Mother: Isis

Father: Unnamed

Brother: Marik

Item: Millennium Necklace

Deck: Canon

Just before the group is claimed Ishizu is granted knowledge of a prophecy concerning the Egyptian and Greek Demigods through her necklace.

Ryo Bakura

Age: 15

Father: Unnamed

Mother: Nephthys

Item: Millennium Ring

Yami: Akefia Bakura

Deck: Canon

When Ryo finds out about being a Demigod his mother banishes Zork from possessing his darker half to help the two achieve their true destinies though Akefia still holds a grudge against Atem.

Seto Kaiba

Age: 15

Adoptive Father: Gozaburo Kaiba

Birth Father: Anubis (Yugioh the movie did not happen and this Anubis is the actual one not some evil jackass)

Mother: Unknown/unnamed

Brother: Mokuba

Item: Millennium Rod

Deck: Canon

As much as he would like to deny it Seto is forced to accept reality when faced with actual Egyptian Gods as well as being forced to accept his destiny as a wielder of Shadow Magic.

Mokuba Kaiba

Age: 11

Adoptive Father: Gozaburo Kaiba

Birth Father: Anubis

Mother: Unknown/unnamed

Brother: Seto

Item: Millennium Ankh/Key

Deck: Undecided

HP Universe Greek Demigods Profiles

Hermione Granger

Age: 14

Father: David Granger

Mother: Hecate

Stepmother: Emily Granger

Wand: Canon

Hermione is determined by her mother just after she gets home from Hogwarts at the end of the third year. She then is sent to the European Demigod haven as well.

Draco Malfoy

Age: 13 going on 14

Father: Apollo

Stepfather: Lucius Malfoy

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Wand: 18", Elm, Dragon Heartstring

Draco is determined shortly after Harry and the other Egyptian Demigods arrive at the European Half-blood haven. After being determined his mother takes him there since he wouldn't be safe from Lucius at home.

**A/N: This first chapter is more of just a bio of the most important characters and some hints at what will happen. Note that I may add more HP universe Demigods at some point but that is undecided for the time being. Also undecided are whether or not other demigods will have Duel Monster/Yugioh decks or not as well as what deck Mokuba should have. Suggestions are welcome for decks for any of the undecided characters. As this is completely AU cards from any Yugioh series excluding Arc – V and Zexal are welcome. The reason for this is I'd rather not deal with Xyz and Pendulum monsters in this story.**


End file.
